


A Night Out

by Libitina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hpsquick100, Drabble, Feet, Iambic Tetrameter, M/M, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Squibs, hooves, poetic feet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-17
Updated: 2003-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libitina/pseuds/Libitina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> drabble challenge: feet

I trim the nail on my big toe;  
This night I know where it will go.  
I wash my feet with bubble soap;  
This night my toes dance with their hope.  
I sneak out in the dark of night  
To walk the woods by lantern light.  
I seek my centaur with good will;  
I need to share some special skill,  
To see a quadruped of grace,  
No single toe among the race,  
Such fine anatomy to teach  
A squib can touch where wands won’t reach.  
His joy with toesies will not wane;  
I love the hard hooves of my Bane.

**Author's Note:**

> Insufferably pleased that it is in iambic tetrameter. Just because I can. And because now the lines have FEET!


End file.
